Shiba Miyuki
'Abilities' ---- Snow Queen Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When Miyuki hits an enemy with her skills, she will apply a stackable '''Frost' debuff that lasts for 3 seconds on the target. The Frost debuff can be stacked up to 15 stacks. Stacking the Frost debuff on a target more than 10 stacks will instantly apply Freeze (stun) to them. **''Frost - ''Reduces target's Movement Speed by 5%. **''Freeze - ''While under Freeze, the stacks of the Frost debuff on the target will be reduced by 1 stack every 0.1 seconds. When the stacks of the Frost debuff on the target is lowered to 3 stacks, Freeze will be removed. Oniisama *''Condition - ''This hidden effect appears only when there is Shiba Tatsuya within the same team. *''Hidden Effect - ''Grants 2 bonus Ability Power and 24 bonus Mana to Miyuki. *''Note - ''Everything of mine belongs to my one and only dear (Onii) brother (Sama). ---- Freeze Flame Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''2 seconds *''Active - ''Miyuki summons a large snowflake that can slow down the speed of all projectiles at the targeted location for 0.4 seconds, The snowflake explodes at the end of its duration, inflicting 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and applying 3 stacks of (1 stack on targets under Freeze) Frost to all enemy heroes hit. ---- Inferno W Cost: 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 seconds *''Active - ''Miyuki creates an Inferno field that is divided into Fire zone | Ice zone on the targeted area that lasts for 4 seconds. **'Ice Zone:' Reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies by 13%/16%/19%/22%/25%, deals 12/20/28/36/44 + AP magic damage to all enemies every 0.5 seconds and adds 1 stack of the Frost debuff to all enemy heroes within the zone every 0.5 seconds. If the target is under Freeze, the target will additionally gain 1 stack of Frost. **'Fire Zone:' Reduces the Magic Resistance of all enemies within the zone by 12%/15%/18%/21%/24% and deals 12/20/28/36/44 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the zone every 0.5 seconds. Each time enemy heroes take damage from this field while having at least 1 stack of the Frost debuff, the zone removes 1 stack of the Frost from them and deals of target's maximum Health + 100 Ability Power increases the damage by 0.5% of target's maximum Health, up to 5% magic damage to them. If the target is under Freeze while taking damage from this zone, the current stacks of the Frost debuff on the target will be instantly reduced to 3 stacks and the target will take stacks) x ([1% of target's maximum Health + 100 Ability Power increases the damage by 0.5% of target's maximum Health, up to 5%)] magic damage. ---- Niflheim E Cost: 70 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *''Passive - ''Improves the Movement Speed reduction effect of the Frost debuff to 6%/7%/8%/9%/10%. *''Active - ''Miyuki creates a Deep Fog field on the target area that lasts for 8 seconds. Within the field, Miyuki gains 12%/16%/20%/24%/28% bonus Movement Speed and her cooldown of Freeze Flame Q is reduced by half. When enemy heroes stay within the fog field, they gain a stack of Frost debuff every 0.5 seconds and deal 10%/12.5%/15%/17.%/20% less damage against Miyuki. When the Deep Fog field covers the enemy's buildings, the duration of the field is reduced to 5 seconds. ---- Cocytus R Cost: 100 / 130 / 160 Mana '''Cooldown: '''110 / 90 / 70 seconds *''Active - ''Miyuki releases a spell on a targeted enemy unit, applying 4 stacks of Cocytus to the target. The Cocytus debuff will trigger a direct attack on the target's spirit by detonating all stacks of Cocytus after a 3 second delay. Each time a target with Cocytus accumulates damage dealt toward 12% of Miyuki's maximum Health, the current stacks of Cocytus debuff on the target will be reduced by 1. Each time Miyuki accumulates damage dealt on a target with the Cocytus debuff to 8% of their maximum Health, the current stacks of Cocytus on the target will be increased by 1. Cocytus can be stacked up to 8 stacks. The detonation effect of the Cocytus debuff deals stacks) x (50/70/90 + [0.15 AP) true damage and applies a crystallize effect (stun effect) on them that lasts for stacks) x (0.25) seconds. *''Note - ''The Cocytus debuff can't be dispelled. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes